


Frostbite

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Humanstuck, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Ardata's chilly in her apartment, and now there's someone at her door. Who's out in this shitty weather?





	Frostbite

The moon peeks out from the clouds for a brief moment. Snow floats down like feathers, the occasional strong breeze blowing all of them off their original course. The white powder piled up, slowly moving from one inch to two, and then to three. Winter. 

 

Ardata looked out the frosted window in her living room at the scene, glad she was inside where there were warmth was. She was never really a fan of this season, more of a fall or spring person herself. It was nice then. Rain, red and orange leaves, cool misty fog. Spooky and charming. 

 

She then walked away from the cold glass, sitting herself down on the couch. It was covered with claw marks, some stuffing leaking out. Ardata then grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself up. The heater wasn’t working. No-one knew when the storm would end, just that it was gonna be coming down hard. Grabbing the remote, Ardata wondered if anything was on TV. She flipped through the channels. Nothing. Then suddenly, a knock at her apartment door. 

 

“Who’s out this late in this weather?” She questioned, getting up to answer it.

 

Opening the dingy door, there was another woman there. The girl’s hair was curly and black, the same color as Ardata’s. She had purple snow coated mittens on and had a heavy green coat on. The girl looked ice cold.

 

“Hi,” She shivered out, “This is gonna..sound like a strange request but c-could I stay here tonight?” 

 

“Do you...have an apartment here?” 

 

“Y-Yes, I do! But I seem to have misplaced my keys somewhere, and I’m not going back out into that storm to get management to give me a new key.” She explained.

 

Ardata considered her options. She could let her sleep on the couch. She should let her sleep on the couch. Ardata made up her mind.

 

“Sure, come on in. I’m Ardata, by the way.”

 

“Lynera.” 

She stepped inside, wiping off her snow glazed boots on the little ‘welcome’ mat. Ardata closed the door behind her, moving into the open kitchen.

 

“Do you need anything to eat?” She asked.

 

“Oh, no, I should be fine.”

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Oh! Who’s this?” Lynera asked.

 

Ardata looked over the counter to see her cat, Webs, eagerly rubbing up against Lynera’s leg. She had gotten Webs from the local SPCA, after thinking that it was lonely in her then new living space. Webs’ left eye was scratched up badly, he couldn’t see from it. Ardata chose him because she thought that was special. 

 

“That’s Webs. Little stinky cat man.” Ardata said jokingly.

 

“No! He’s a little baby!” Lynera argued, petting his black fur. Webs seemed to really like this girl. Ardata did a bit too. She was very pretty.

 

“The only other sleeping spot I got here is the couch, sorry,” Ardata said, pointing to the torn up furniture.

 

“That’s quite alright, thank you. Uh, if it wouldn’t be a bother, I think I’m going to sleep now...today’s been long.”

 

“Alright, have some nice warm dreams for me, yeah?”

 

The two laughed. Lynera took off her coat and other essential winter survival gear and put them all on the coffee table, and then grabbed an extra blanket and cozied herself in. Webs hopped up with her, settling on her lap. Ardata went into her room and fell face-first onto the bed. Holy crap, she was  _ tired _ . She fell asleep, and so did Lynera.

 

Ardata woke the next morning, groggily heading out to the living room to check up on Lynera. Instead of seeing her, she only found a note. Her coat, her gloves, all gone. Ardata picked up the note. It read:  _ “Hey. Thank you so much for letting me stay the night. If it isn’t too weird if you wanna hang out again here’s my number. If you don’t, I completely understand.”  _ And then a number. Turning the note over, she found a little side note.  _ “P.S, Webs is a good snuggler.” _

 

Ardata laughed to herself. Maybe she would call Lynera up again.


End file.
